Espias
by IsabelCordy
Summary: Mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Los espias mas famosos, odiados y amados. Aquí algunos de sus pensamientos y quizás el porqué decidieron tomar ese trabajo. Actualizado,con algunos datos del sexto libro
1. Serpiente

**Este fic lo cree a las 12 de la noche, después de leerme por quinta vez el quinto Libro. Lo he actualizado un poco con algunos datos del sexto así espero que les guste y que lo lean.**

**He aquí mis explicaciones del porque cada uno de estos espías escogió ese camino. No trato de justificarlos ni menos de condenarlos, solo se me ocurrió y decidí ponerlo para que lo lean.**

**Mi primer fic de Harry Potter:**

**ESPÍAS**

**Serpiente**

_Hace un año que estoy a su lado, ascendí rápidamente, muchos no confiaban en mí, pero los "amigos" que hice en el colegio me ayudaron gracias a los favores que me debían. Ahora soy uno de los pocos que esta su lado, su confianza en mí es mayor que en los demás, muchos me envidian y a la vez me temen, me gusta esa sensación de poder cuando camino entre ellos. Aunque estoy a su lado no conozco a todos, él dice que es para protegernos de los traidores, pero yo se que hacer con un traidor._

_Lord Voldemort es un nombre que llena de terror a todos los muggles y sangres sucias. El señor Oscuro esta alcanzando el poder gracias a ese temor, gracias a él pronto veremos nuestra sangre limpia de amigos de muggles y traidores a la sangre. Pero siempre una pregunta venía a mi mente ¿Por qué nadie trataba de detenernos¿dónde estaban los defensores de los muggles y la sangre sucia¿Por qué solo nos atacaban inútiles?, Acaso no les importaba lo que hacemos¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore?, Toda esa habladuría de que todos somos iguales¿En dónde cayeron los discursos que siempre decía al comienzo de cada año? Entonces me respondía que todos se habían dado cuenta que el Señor Oscuro tenía toda la razón y nosotros solo estábamos haciendo lo inevitable._

_Pero ¿por qué esa respuesta no me llenaba¿por qué creaban otras preguntas más¿Por qué no sentía felicidad cuando eliminaba a un sangre sucia o a uno de sus amigos?_

- Severus

¿Qué sucede?, Avery – dijo el hombre de pelo grasiento, no estaba contento, lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos

- El Señor Oscuro desea vernos – le sonrió – parece que tenemos diversión para esta noche

Los hombres cogieron sus capas y se marcharon inmediatamente del cuarto donde se encontraban para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad, sabían que a su amo no le gustaba esperar, así que no debían demorar. Aparecieron en un campo oscuro y desierto, parecía que había una reunión ya que muchos mortífagos estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata. En el centro había un hombre tirado en el suelo y pidiendo clemencia pero al parecer nadie le hizo caso ya que comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras sus espectadores se reían. Severus y Avery se acercaron para ver mejor.

Quieres intentarlo, Severus – le pregunto un hombre con una mascara puesta

No – respondió secamente - ¿quién es?

- Es Regulus Black, el muy idiota fue donde el señor oscuro a presentarle su renuncia para luego escapar, creyó que se podía escapara del Señor Oscuro, en menos de una semana lo hemos encontrado. ¿Dónde querías esconderte, Regulus?, en las faldas de tu hermano

Todos rieron al escuchar el comentario mientras que Regulus caía al suelo gimiendo de dolor y suplicando piedad.

No hay piedad para quien desee abandonar a nuestro amo – dijo una mujer desde atrás acercándose al torturado – muere, primito – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – Nos haces los honores, Severus

Severus no dijo nada y se marcho del lugar seguido de Avery, la escena le producía asco. _Regulus era de sangre limpia, El amo sabía esto, si no era así pronto lo sabría_. Habían llegado a la casa e hicieron su ingreso prontamente.

El salón era tétrico y estaba a oscuras, los muebles eran viejos, la chimenea estaba prendida pero no generaba mucha luz para alumbrar todo el salón. Ni bien ingresaron se arrodillaron ante el hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón cerca de la chimenea. Era más blanco que una calavera, tenía los ojos de color rojo amoratado y la nariz tan aplastada como la de las serpientes con pequeñas rajas en vez de orificios. Se les quedo viendo con sus ojos inexpresivos como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

Después de un silencio sepulcral el Señor Oscuro decidió hablarles

- Ustedes traerán a los Mckinnons, pueden llevar a algunos más si lo desean pero los quiero aquí lo más pronto posible

Severus levanto la cabeza ni bien escucho el apellido, pero espero que su amo terminase de hablar – los Mckinnons son de sangre limpia, Amo

No necesito que me des una clase de pureza de sangre, Severus – le respondió su amo con voz fría – ellos me darán cierta información de Dumbledore que necesito

Sí, amo – respondió rápidamente Avery y se llevo a Severus de la casa – no puedes hablarle así al amo

Pero los Mckinnons son sangre limpia – siguió Severus – nosotros solo atacamos a los sangres sucias

Nosotros hacemos lo que el Señor Oscuro nos dice – lo corrigió su "amigo" – o de lo contrario terminaras como el idiota de Black

El cuerpo de Regulus yacía en el suelo con el rostro desencajado por el dolor y lagrimas en sus ojos. Algunos mortífagos jugaban con su cuerpo haciéndolo volar por lo aires o lanzándolo como basura.

Quizás se lo envié a mi primo – dijo Bella

Dejen eso – ordenó Avery – el amo desea que busquemos a los McKinnons, si tienen alguna información me la darán a mi o a Severus, el amo los quiere a todos con vida.

Los mortífagos desaparecieron con una sonrisa en los labios, por fin tenían diversión. El último en dejar el descampado fue Severus, apareció en su habitación y cerró las ventanas, desde mañana iba a ser un día difícil así que decidió dormir temprano.

_No podía creer que atacaría a una familia de sangre limpia, no deseaba hacerlo, pero el no hacerlo significaba traición al Señor Oscuro y acababa de ver lo que les sucedía a los traidores. El mismo Rodolphus lo había dicho, nadie escapa del Señor Oscuro. Pero él no era nadie, era el mejor de los que rodeaban al Señor Oscuro, solo a él le daba a conocer sus planes antes que a los demás y esta orden era una prueba a su lealtad, no debía fallar. Sabía que las preguntas volverían a mi mente cuando realizara este trabajo, pero no podía hacer nada o ¿si podía?._

**Continuará…**


	2. Rata

**Este fic lo cree a las 12 de la noche, después de leerme por quinta vez el quinto Libro. Lo he actualizado un poco con algunos datos del sexto así espero que les guste y que lo lean.**

**He aquí mis explicaciones del porque cada uno de estos espías escogió ese camino. No trato de justificarlos ni menos de condenarlos, solo se me ocurrió y decidí ponerlo para que lo lean.**

**Mi primer fic de Harry Potter:**

**ESPÍAS**

**Rata**

_Estaba temblado como siempre, odiaba temblar ante la mención del nombre del que no debe ser nombrado, muchos lo hacían pero mis mejores amigos lo pronunciaban sin miedo y ahí veces delante de mí solo para verme temblar o me obligaban a pronunciarlo para reírse cuando lo tartamudeaba hasta rendirme. Ahora el que lo pronunciaba era Dumbledore mientras daba su discurso, le había prometido a mis amigos que llegaría temprano pero no deseaba que se burlasen de mí por mis "temblores" así que me había retrasado apropósito y estaba parado en el fondo de la habitación alejado de los demás para que no notaran mi presencia y mi miedo. Sabía que la reunión era de urgencia así que era obvio de Dumbledore avisaría de más muerte y destrucción ocasionada por los mortífagos. Sabía que no podía continuar así, tenía miedo a morir, sabía que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano por el simple hecho de estar al lado de Dumbledore, no era un secreto que el Señor Tenebroso lo odiaba y lo quería muerto como a todos los que anduvieran con él. Pero a mis amigos parecía no importarle este hecho y se unieron a Dumbledore cuando este los convocó, yo también me uní por temor a que mis amigos me llamen cobarde, pero ahora sabía que no iban a poder vencer a un mago tan poderoso. Cuando me uní a la Orden, creí, como todos creo, que con Dumbledore nadie podría vencernos y esta guerra acabaría rápido como los duelos que se producían en Hogwarts, pero poco a poco mis amigos comenzaron a caer, poco a poco más familias de magos desaparecían y no se encontraban los cuerpos hasta semanas después. Una vez me tocó recuperar un cuerpo de un mago encontrado en una cabaña abandonada, desde ese día soñaba con el rostro de ese mago, con ese rostro totalmente desfigurado y con signos de tortura sin misericordia._

_Como odiaba ir a las reuniones, tenía miedo que El que no debe ser nombrado descubriera donde eran y apareciera para matarlos a todos pero a la vez me sentía culpable cuando faltaba a una de ellas, sentía un gran remordimiento al preocupar a mis amigos por culpa de mi estúpido miedo. Cada día me prometía ser más valiente pero siempre era el último en salir para una misión. Como me odiaba cuando me encontraba pensando en que todo debía acabar ya y debían someterse ante el Señor Tenebroso, pero a la vez me preguntaba como se sentiría si fuera un mortífago, quizás mejor ya que tendría la protección del mago más poderoso del Universo. Sentía repulsión por mí mismo cuando tenía esos pensamientos y oía que alguien había dado su vida por proteger la razón de estas reuniones, me preguntaba que sentirían mis amigos si supieran lo que pensaba en cada reunión o en cada misión fracasada o en cada recojo de cadáveres, quizás me matarían o peor me dejarían a merced de los mortífagos para que me torturen, me estremecía con solo pensarlo._

_Sabía que jamás sería tan fuerte como mis amigos o tendría el coraje de ellos que ahora estaban parados al lado de Dumbledore. El ex-director concluyó diciendo lo que todos, en especial yo, temían y sabían: los nombres de los magos encontrados muertos en esa semana. Sabía que el discurso había terminado y ya no tenía más opción que saludar a mis amigos que me reclamarían por mi tardanza._

Peter, que bueno que ya estas aquí – le dijo James parecía preocupado – nos preocupaste cuando no llegaste a tiempo

Supimos que hubo un ataque por tu zona – le dijo Sirius

- Hubo unos contratiempos y cuando llegue no quise interrumpir al director

No seas tonto – le dijo James sonriéndole – ya no estamos en el colegio, llámalo Dumbledore como los demás

Si lo sé – Dijo apenado – saben algo de Frank, _no había escuchado su nombre así que aún tenía esperanza de que estuviera vivo o quizás aun lo estaban torturando, un frío recorrió mi cuerpo_

Todavía no aparece – dijo James – Lily le esta haciendo compañía a Alice hasta que él llegue

Y como esta James Jr. – le pregunto Sirius sonriendo

Se va a llamar Harry – dijo James – como el abuelo de Lily

Porque no están al lado de Dumbledore – les regaño un joven delgado y pálido con unas heridas en su cuerpo

No debiste levantarte, Moony – le dijo Sirius – todavía no te has recuperado de la luna llena

- Ya estoy bien. Prongs, Lily desea unas pepas de todo los sabores y Alice unas ranas de chocolate

Voy a buscarlas – dijo su amigo inmediatamente

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre, más mayor que ellos, ingresó con su capa puesta, tenía algunos rasguños y cortes, fue directamente hacía Dumbledore quien hablaba con algunos magos y lo interrumpió. Dumbledore lo escucho por unos minutos y luego se dirigió a los demás.

Frank Longbottom me ha informado que Voldemort va a atacar San Mungo esta noche – se oyó unos murmullos y algunos gritos ahogados – necesitamos organizarnos para detener ese ataque inmediatamente

Frank se quedo al lado de Dumbledore y algunos, entre ellos Sirius, Remus, Ojo Loco, los hermanos Prewett y James que había escuchado todo junto con Lily y Alice, se acercaron, Peter también se adelanto pero fue para que sus amigos no lo llamasen cobarde.

Tú no puedes ir, Remus, aún estas débil por la luna – dijo Dumbledore – menos Lily ni Alice pronto serán madres y no podemos arriesgarlas de esa forma

Yo puedo quedarme a cuidarlas – se ofreció Peter

Tu vienes, necesitamos magos capacitados – le dijo su amigo – Remus puede cuidarlas

Pronto todo el grupo cogieron sus capas, aseguraron sus varitas y salieron de la casa desapareciendo ni bien tocaban la calle, así todos aparecieron en la entrada de San Mungo. Pero habían llegado tarde, los mortífagos ya habían ingresado dejando en la entrada, magos y muggles muertos. Sacaron sus varitas e ingresaron con cautela. La escena no cambió mucho, en los pasillos también había algunos cuerpos regados sin expresión en sus rostros o aterrorizados sabiendo ya cual iba a ser su destino. Peter veía todo con expresión de asco y terror, su miedo aumentaba.

Debemos separarnos – sugirió Dumbledore –si encuentran algún mortífago no duden en pedir ayuda

_Todos asentimos y nos separaron. Me fue con los hermanos Prewett y Emmeline Vance, deseaba irse con mis amigos pero ellos se fueron con Dumbledore y sabía que con Dumbledore correría más peligro._

Peter estaba con su varita en mano, pero no podía dejar de temblar. Generalmente, James y sus amigos le cubrían la espalda mientras el simplemente hacía unos hechizos de desarme o protección, pero ahora estaba solo en la planta baja, deseando que los mortífagos ya no estén por ahí.

_Los cuerpos aumentaban en cada pasillo que ingresaba, mis piernas ya no deseaban avanzar, deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar y huir, pero los hermanos Prewett estaban detrás mí y casi me habían empujado cuando me detuve para no tropezar con un cuerpo. Como deseaba ir donde estaban mis amigos, con ellos me sentía más seguro. De pronto se escucho unos gritos provenientes de un cuarto al final del pasillo._

Emmeline les hizo una seña para que no siguieran avanzando, les hizo entender que ella echaría un vistazo. Avanzó cuidadosa y sigilosamente hasta el lugar para luego regresar de la misma forma hacia ellos.

Hay 15 mortífagos – les dijo – uno de nosotros tendrá que ir a avisar a Dumbledore

Yo lo haré – dijo inmediatamente Peter – iré a la primera planta lanzaré chispas rojas

Date prisa – dijo uno de los hermanos Prewett

_Corrí hasta la primera planta, pero pensaba en huir no deseaba regresar a un lugar donde era seguro que me matarían. Me detuve un momento e hice aparecer las chispas rojas en todo el pasillo. Escuché unos disparos, la pelea ya había empezado, si las cuentas de Vance estaban bien, ellos estaban en desventaja, debía regresar, pero de que serviría lo único que lograría era que me mataran a mí también. Mis piernas corrieron hacía la salida he hice aparecer las chispas ahí también, rogando que lleguen hasta mis amigos. Miré la entrada del hospital, debía regresar pero no podía dar un paso adelante, todos ya debían estar muertos si regresaba no iba a cambiar nada. Caí al suelo llorando por mi cobardía por mi culpa quizás mis amigos ya estaban muertos, lloré porque era incapaz de dar un paso adelante sin tener a alguien detrás de mí para que me cubriera cuando había problemas, lloré por haber defraudado a mis amigos que habían confiado ciegamente en mí, lloré porque esos pensamientos que tanto repudiaba volvieron a mí para acecharme mientras escuchaba los disparos, lloré porque sabía que había entregado a mis amigos en bandeja de plata al enemigo, lloré por haberlos abandonado y haber huido como una sucia rata. Lloré pero no tuve tiempo de secarme las lágrimas ni de levantarme del suelo. Detrás de mí se escuchaba una risa fría y estridente, sabía quien era ya que antes había escuchado esa risa mientras estaba escondido detrás de una puerta. Volteé lentamente rogando que estuviese equivocado, pero no lo estaba. Era Lord Voldemort quien me veía con sus ojos rojos e inexpresivos. Se reía del miedo que despedía, reía porque sabía que no tenía salvación; no había otra razón. Sabía que iba a morir, iba a morir sin que nadie me ayudase ya que había abandonado a mis amigos en el hospital._

**Continuará…**


	3. Caminos Cruzados 1

**Este fic lo cree a las 12 de la noche, después de leerme por quinta vez el quinto Libro. Lo he actualizado un poco con algunos datos del sexto así espero que les guste y que lo lean.**

**He aquí mis explicaciones del porque cada uno de estos espías escogió ese camino. No trato de justificarlos ni menos de condenarlos, solo se me ocurrió y decidí ponerlo para que lo lean.**

**Mi primer fic de Harry Potter:**

**ESPÍAS**

**Caminos Cruzados**

**(1)**

_Habíamos demorado pocas semanas para poder encontrar a los Mckinnons, mis contactos en el Ministerio de Magia habían valido para algo. Primero capturamos a Marlene y luego su familia cayó rápidamente. Que predecibles se hacen los humanos cuando se dejan llevar por los sentimientos. Llevamos a todos los Mckinnons donde El Señor Oscuro, él los quería ver lo antes posible, pero cuando llegamos ante él, Marlene se negó a hablarle ni siquiera se inclinó ante él. Chica idiota. El Señor Oscuro no es famoso por su paciencia así que a los pocos días entregó a la familia de Marlene a nosotros para que nos divirtiéramos todo lo que deseáramos, El Señor Oscuro le dijo que era culpa de ella por no querer hablar y la única forma de salvarlos era diciéndole donde se realizaban las reuniones de la Orden que ya estaba tomando fuerza en pocas semanas, pero aún así ella no habló se negó por todos los medios y su familia sufrió las consecuencias. Marlene tenía una hermana de 15 años y con ella muchos se divirtieron más, era la más pedida. Lo peor de todo era que lo hacían delante de sus padres o delante de la propia Marlene para que hablara. Sus padres la comenzaron a odiar por tenerle más fidelidad a Dumbledore que a su familia. Era lo que el Señor Oscuro deseaba que su familia se ponga en contra de ella, pero aún así ella no habló, lo cual me sorprendió. Las ideas de Dumbledore eran tan fuertes en ella como para dar su vida por ellas, como una sangre limpia podía creer en Dumbledore de esa forma sin importarle su vida y de la de su familia._

_El Señor Oscuro se aburrió pronto de ella y nos la entregó para nuestra diversión, todo tipo de maldiciones de tortura se usaron en ella y en sus padres, su hermana murió antes que todos ya que en un descuido uso en ella misma el avada kedavra. Sus padres quedaron desconsolados y maldicieron el nombre de su hija mayor, Marlene también se desplomó pero no habló, por más que la torturaban y a sus padres delante de ella. Mis compañeros se aburrieron de ellos un mes después y los mataron entre juegos y bromas. _

_Yo no participé en ninguna de esas torturas ya que no podía hacérselo a una familia de sangre limpia, además su postura me pareció admirable y me había hecho dudar de mis propias ideas, como era posible que alguien diera la vida de esa forma por otra persona. Ni yo estaba seguro de dar mi propia vida por la de mi amo, lo seguía pero no confiaba completamente en él. Marlene se había ganado mi respeto y me había puesto a pensar en la posición de Dumbledore, quizás él podía tener razón. Antes que apareciera el Señor Oscuro, él era el mago más poderoso y aun así no quiso adueñarse del poder ni impuso sus ideas ante los demás. ¿Eso lo hacía un cobarde?, el pensar que el más poderoso no siempre era el que debía mandar. Mis pensamientos eran un remolino en mi mente y parecía que luchaban entre si para saber la respuesta._

El Amo desea verte, Severus – le dijo un mago encapuchado.

Severus recogió su capucha y su máscara y se las puso en el camino a la casa de su amo. Se arrodillo cuando llego ante él.

Tus hermanos están preocupados, Severus – le dijo Voldemort con su voz fría – creen que te crees superior a ellos

- Es mentira, Amo

Entonces porque no te diviertes con ellos – Severus lo vio a los ojos por unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada otra vez - ¿Por qué no has participado de la diversión de tus hermanos?

¿Por qué a sangre limpias?, Amo – _deseaba saber la respuesta del mago al que seguía, debía de tener una buena razón._

Porque tengo el poder de hacerlo – le respondió con una sonrisa – porque todo aquel que este en mi contra debe morir no importa de que familia venga. No acepto errores ni dudas, Severus – dicho esto utilizó el cruciatus en su súbdito – para que las dudas no regresen

_No lo ví venir, su respuesta me sorprendió y no pude defenderme de su ataque. Utilizó el cruciatus en mí por dos horas para que las dudas se despejen de mi mente, según él. No le di el placer de encontrar una mueca de dolor en mi rostro quizás por eso me retuvo por más tiempo, pero cuando me soltó no me dijo nada, quizás tenía un plan para mi más tarde y yo debía prepararme para eso._

_Salí de mi encuentro con mi amo con una sola idea en mi mente: encontrarme con Dumbledore. Deseaba saber que era lo que había hecho que voluntad de Marlene se volviera así de fuerte, deseaba saber que era lo que a la Orden le motivaba. Porque luchaban cuando llevaban todas la de perder._

_Encontrar a Dumbledore no me fue fácil, pero mis contactos fueron útiles otra vez. Estaba en La cabeza de Cerdo, no tardé en entablar una conversación con el cantinero quien me dijo donde se encontraba Dumbledore, subí las escaleras he iba a tocar pero escuché una voz áspera y potente, creí que Dumbledore estaba con un mortífago así que me decidí a escuchar, pero estaba equivocado era otra persona quien lo acompañaba. Sí no hubiese sido por el estúpido cantinero que derramó unas botellas de Wisky de fuego yo hubiera podido terminar de escuchar. Dumbledore abrió la puerta y me encontró detrás de ella, la mujer que estaba con él me vio algo ofendida y lo único que pude hacer fue desaparecer inmediatamente del lugar sin dar explicaciones. No sabía que hacer con la información que había escuchado. Estaba yendo directamente a ver a mi amo, pero no sabía si debía decírselo ya que no lo había escuchado completo. Llegué donde mi amo pero no sabía si entrar o no hasta que se me ocurrió que con esto iba a probar a mi amo._

_Luego de contarle todo lo que había escuchado omitiendo la parte en donde me habían interrumpido descubrí que a Lord Voldemort se le puede engañar, y hasta preocupar por cosas que no tienen sentido. Mi decisión ya estaba tomada, esta vez vería a Dumbledore y le hablaría. Solo había un problema no sabía donde encontrarlo, supuse que estaría en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, pero yo no tenía información de donde se reunían ni una pista hasta que se me ocurrió que podría estar en el lugar más seguro de todo El Reino Unido._

_Me dirigí hasta ahí, pero aún temía temores, si Dumbledore me atacaría antes que le hablará, si me atraparía yq que quizas él no creería en mis explicaciones, y si por más pruebas que le diera me entrería a los Aurores que lo ayudaban. Ya no podía detenerme, debía hacer lo posible para que él me escuche. Había llegado a Hogwarts con mis dudas y temores, pero las vencí convenciéndome que Dumbledore era un hombre razonable o que lograría escapara antes que me atrapen. Me puse mi capucha y toque la puerta unas tres veces, estaba seguro que alguien debía estar ahí, si no era el mismo Dumbledore, sería el squib y que me daría razón de él._

_Pase largos minutos esperando que me abrieran y alimentando mis temores, ya no estaba seguro de que hacia en ese lugar, es mas pensaba en irme inmediatamente cuando la puerta fue abierta por Trellawey la misma que había estado con Dumbledore antes, la muy tonta creyó que venía a postular a un puesto de profesor así que me dejo pasar y me hizo esperar cerca de la puerta cuando la cerró. Pude escuchar los murmullos en el Gran Comedor lo que me hizo pensar que ya había descubierto donde la Orden se reunía, que irónico hace meses hubiera dado mi brazo derecho por esta información y hubiese corrido hasta donde se encuentra el Señor Oscuro para darle tamaña noticia pero ahora lo que más me importaba era saber cual sería la primera reacción de Dumbledore al verme._

_No me hizo esperar mucho para mi suerte, pero no me saludo cuando me vio, esperaba que yo hablara primero, pero yo no tenía que decir y a la vez tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente, tantas cosas que El Señor Oscuro había hecho en estas últimas semanas sin que nadie las supiese solo un selecto número de mortífagos, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Me baje la capucha y dije lo primero que pude recoger de mi mente._

- Los McKinnons han muerto

Hubiese sido mejor que trajeras sus cuerpos – dijo Dumbledore fríamente – que te trae por aquí, Severus, dudo que Voldemort te haya mandado a dar malas noticias

Él no me ha enviado – se defendió Severus – vine por mi cuenta, para informarte que El Señor Oscuro cree en la profecía que escuchamos aunque no les dije que la había escuchado incompleta. Los cuerpos de los McKinnons los podrás encontrar en la cabaña donde abandonaron el cuerpo de Régulus Back, el hermano de Sirius, dentro de dos días, si vigilas la cabaña con anticipación quizás puedas coger algunos – hizo una pausa, Dumbledore lo estaba estudiando, no sabía si creerle o no – cuando tenga algo más que decirte regresaré y no te preocupes no le diré donde se reúne la Orden.

Severus se dio la vuelta para irse

Sabes las consecuencias que traerá que le hayas contado esa profecía a Voldemort sobre todo incompleta – le dijo

Haré lo posible para que no actué precipitadamente y ataque sin razón – le contesto ya cerca de la puerta

-Siempre ataca sin razón

- Ahora lo sé

Voldemort, se dará cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir – le dijo

Se cuidarme muy bien – le dijo sin darse la vuelta

Trellawey me dijo que venias a postular a un puesto – le comento – aún me falta un profesor de Pociones - Severus volteó sorprendido y vio que Dumbledore le estaba sonriendo, como si lo viese por primera vez en la vida. Severus también sonrió.

**Continuará…**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, los capítulos están intercalados entre Severus y Peter. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**No se olviden de dejar review. **


	4. Caminos Cruzados2

**Este fic lo cree a las 12 de la noche, después de leerme por quinta vez el quinto Libro. Lo he actualizado un poco con algunos datos del sexto así espero que les guste y que lo lean.**

**He aquí mis explicaciones del porque cada uno de estos espías escogió ese camino. No trato de justificarlos ni menos de condenarlos, solo se me ocurrió y decidí ponerlo para que lo lean.**

**Mi primer fic de Harry Potter:**

**ESPÍAS**

**Caminos Cruzados**

**(2)**

_Detrás de mí se escuchaba una risa fría y estridente, sabía quien era ya que antes había escuchado esa risa mientras estaba escondido detrás de una puerta. Volteé lentamente rogando que estuviese equivocado, pero no lo estaba. Era Lord Voldemort quien me veía con sus ojos rojos e inexpresivos. Se reía del miedo que despedía, se reía porque sabía que no tenía salvación; no había otra razón. Sabía que iba a morir, iba a morir sin que nadie me ayudase ya que había abandonado a mis amigos en el hospital._

_Aún no aceptaba mi destino, deseaba tener un atisbo de esperanza aun sabiendo que jamás le vencería al mago más poderoso del mundo. Hice lo que me creí incapaz de hacer, le rogué por mi vida, le pedí que no me matara, como si las imploraciones tuvieran efecto en él sabía de miles de magos que él había matado solo porque le imploraron. Entonces porque lo hice yo no lo sé, pero me arrodille ante él y rogué con lágrimas en mis ojos. Pero él no decía nada, solo reía y su risa era lo que más miedo me daba._

Cálmate, Wormtail, - dijo Voldemort y al ver el rostro confundido de Peter por llamarlo por el sobrenombre que solo sus amigos conocían, volvió a reír – yo lo sé todo, Wormtail, siempre recuérdalo porque tu me vas a ser útil y solo por eso no te he matado.

_Estaba aterrorizado, no podía hablar, pero no deseaba ayudarlo pero tampoco deseaba morir y sabía que eso pasaría si me oponía. Me preguntaba donde estaban mis amigos, si ellos vinieran podrían ayudarme_

Eres inteligente, Wormtail – siguió Voldemort – en mi encontraras más protección que bajo la sombra de Dumbledore. Dime donde están tus amigos, Wormtail, ellos no vienen porque no les importas, eres insignificante para ellos pero para mi eres valioso y yo si sabré apreciarte piénsalo.

En ese momento salieron dos mortífagos del Hospital e iban a apuntar hacia Peter quien se escondió detrás de Voldemort. Voldemort rió y le disparó a los mortífagos matándolos en el instante.

Para que no digan que no estabas ocupado – lo ataco levemente dejándolo herido en la mejilla y brazos, y luego desapareció.

_No supe que hacer ni supe lo que había hecho, mas bien no lo podía creer me había escondido detrás del asesino más buscado por el mundo mágico, pero aún así no me había matado, no me había hecho ningún rasguño. Quizás tenía razón, quizás el si iba a valorarme y cuidarme, pero y mis amigos que pasaría con ellos, quizás si escuchan lo que me pasó podrían cambiar de opinión. Luego lo pensé mejor, que estaba diciendo, El que no debe ser nombrado era un asesino y me pedía que matará a mis amigos entregándole información de ellos, pero el miedo podía más que la razón. No sabía que hacer ni pensar así que regresé a San Mungo y en la recepción me esperaba Emmeline y no me recibió como esperaba. Me golpeó en la cara por suerte James y Frank intervinieron o de lo contrario ella me hubiese seguido golpeando._

Nos abandonaste – Emmeline le gritó a Peter – por tu culpa Gideon y Fabián murieron, ahora que le voy a decir a Molly, ella los esperaba de vuelta.

Emmeline se derrumbo en los brazos de Frank y comenzó a llorar, Peter no la quiso ver y esperó que su amigo le ayudase a pararse pero James no le ofreció su mano es mas no vio, miraba tristemente a Emmeline. Peter no lo culpó y se levantó del suelo rápidamente.

Sirius – preguntó con temor

Fue con Dumbledore ha revisar – le dijo

_Sentí temor, y si me habían visto hablar con El Señor Tenebroso_

Han salido – volvió a preguntar lo más normal que pudo fingir

No lo creo, los ví dirigirse a la planta baja – James lo vio - ¿Por qué te demoraste?, cuando vimos tus luces creímos que ya habías regresado a ayudar, pero no te vimos en ningún lado, Sirius se asustó y comenzó a llamarte pero no respondiste

Me a… ta… ca… ron – tartamudeo – en la entrada cuando quise volver – terminó un poco más seguro

James lo observó más detenidamente y vio sus heridas que aún sangraban – hubieses hecho aparecer más luces rojas

Creí que estarían ocupados – dijo sonriéndole temerosamente

_James me abrazó, me sentí sucio por mentirle de esa manera, pero no quería que se enterará de mi cobardía, ni de la propuesta del Señor Tenebroso no sabía como iba a reaccionar quizás se enfadaba con el simple hecho de que me haya escondido detrás de él en vez de haber muerto defendiéndome. Ahí supe que no soy capaz de morir por mis ideales ni por mis propios amigos quienes darían su vida por mí sin dudarlo. Correspondí al abrazo pero mi mente seguía reprochándome por la mentira._

_Sirius y Dumbledore aparecieron después de unos minutos, Sirius me abrazó en cuanto me vio y me reprocho el que no haya pedido ayuda, no sabía que decirle me sentía cada vez más culpable, cada vez que sonreía para verme. Dumbledore me sonrió y comenzó a atender a Emmeline que tenía más heridas graves que todos juntos, al parecer ella sola había estado luchando con los 15 mortífagos antes que llegaran los demás. Cuando Emmeline logró recuperarse, me pidió perdón por el golpe yo no supe que decirle y solo le sonreí, me sentí una rata, no podía dejar de culparme por la muerte de_ _Gideon y Fabián, pero a la vez pensaba que mi presencia no hubiese cambiado la situación es más a mi también me hubiesen encontrado muerto si no me hubiese ido. Ayude a buscar pociones y vendas para poder curarnos, James no se apartaba de mi lado, estaba decidido a cuidarme._

_Los días pasaron desde el ataque, por decisión mía y de mis amigos decidí quedarme en el cuartel cuidando a Lily y Alice, Frank había vuelto a desaparecer y nadie sabía de él. Deseaba sentirme seguro pero no podía, siempre soñaba que estaba completamente solo manchado con la sangre de otro, luego veía a mis amigos sin vida. Siempre despertaba sudando y con miedo de conciliar el sueño otra vez. Nadie podía cuidarme en mis sueños, nadie podía asegurarme que iba a dormir seguro. Desde que me había unido a la Orden no dormía tranquilamente, siempre terminaba empapado de sudor por alguna pesadilla. Muerte y destrucción eran lo único que había en mis sueños, dolor y sufrimiento lo que los acompañaba. Pero una noche me acosté pensando en la propuesta del Señor Tenebroso y por primera vez me sentí seguro de conciliar el sueño. Poco a poco comencé a pensar más en esa propuesta, a considerarla. No sabía todavía porque pero el solo hecho de pensar en ella me daba más seguridad, más decisión en mis acciones. Mis amigos se dieron cuenta, pero creyeron que el incremento de mi confianza era porque había matado dos mortífagos._

_Poco a poco comencé a unirme otra vez a las misiones, las menos peligrosas como recojo de cadáveres o al enfrentamiento de grupos pequeños de mortífagos. Aún no pronunciaba su nombre, pero dejé de temblar con la mención de él._

El pequeño Wormtail esta creciendo – dijo Sirius sonriente – pronto nos saldrás que ya tienes novia

Deja de molestarlo – lo defendió Remus

Si no lo estoy molestando, Moony, lo estoy alabando – se defendió su amigo

Mientras los chicos se divertían, un mago entró rápidamente al cuartel y azotó la puerta captando la atención de todos los que se encontraban ahí. El mago comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada hasta que los vio y avanzó hasta ellos.

¿Dumbledore? – le preguntó a Remus

Salió con James – Remus lo vio muy preocupado - ¿que sucede?, Didge

Voldemort y unos veinte mortífagos están atacando en una calle muggle – nos informó rápidamente – tienen que ir lo más pronto posible, por error les avise a Frank y Alice y ahora ellos están peleando junto con Ojo-Loco pero no creo que duren mucho. Si algo le pasas a Alice

Debiste venir hacia acá y mantener la boca cerrada con ellos – lo regañó Sirius – sabes que Alice esta embarazada y Dumbledore le prohibió salir en alguna misión de ataque

Lo sé, pero fueron a los primeros que encontré y Ojo-Loco necesitaba ayuda – se disculpó

No es tiempo de regaños – dijo Remus – vámonos

Voy por las capas – dijo Peter, sus amigos lo vieron algo sorprendido pero luego le sonrieron

_Didge nos guió hasta el lugar y aparecimos inmediatamente. Por suerte no había ninguna muerte que lamentar, Frank estaba cuidando las espaldas de Alice y ella la de su esposo, ya estaba por el cuarto mes y aún se movía con agilidad si que había sido bien entrenada, hasta se daba el lujo de salvar a Ojo-Loco de algunas maldiciones perdidas. Cuando llegamos inmediatamente nos unimos a la lucha, yo seguía con mis hechizos de desarme y protección pero ya eran más potentes más seguros, así que deje algunos mortífagos sin varita rápidamente. Pronto llegaron más Aurores a ayudarnos, pero también el número de mortífagos aumento y nuestros ataques se hicieron inefectivos, algunos aurores cayeron rápidamente delante de mí. Había uno que era casi un niño que se había puesto a mi lado, quizás creyó que lo protegería. Se arrimó al árbol equivocado, al que siempre buscaba protección de los más. El pobre niño no duró ni dos minutos en el campo de batalla, un Avada Kedavra le cayó cuando se levanto para poder ubicarse, cayó con su rostro mirando directamente hacia mí totalmente sorprendido. Sirius llegó hacia mí en ese instante, creyó que el rayo me iba a caer, miró al chico y le cerró los ojos, luego me guió al lugar donde estaba con los demás. Pero mi confianza y seguridad se había perdido en la mirada de ese chico, ese rayo pudo caerme a mí, pude haber sido yo el muerto y no ese niño. Mientras me llenaba de nuevos temores Didge me salvó de otro rayo, no estaba seguro de que maldición era pero por suerte no era una imperdonable._

_Ya no podía seguir ahí, así que me arrastré hacía la primera salida que encontré, una pequeña calle que nadie había visto y me escondí en ella. Escuche la voz de Canuto y Lunático que me llamaban pero el miedo y el terror me impedían salir de mi escondite, estaba paralizado tampoco podía pronunciar palabra alguna, mi voz se había ido. Luego escuché el grito de Frank, fue un grito desgarrador, me tapé los oídos pero el grito seguía en mi mente, traté de salir, traté de juntar toda mi fuerza pero no podía. Estaba paralizado del terror, rogaba que los gritos se detuvieran._

Que dices a mi oferta, Wormtail – dijo una voz fría de la nada, Peter se asusto más y comenzó a temblar

_El Señor Oscuro apareció delante de mí, hablándome otra vez de su propuesta ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Con los gritos de Frank en la calle principal, me arrodillé ante mi Amo y bese la basta de su túnica. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas ya que sabía lo que acababa de firmar sin necesidad de un contrato. Mi amo rió y me volvió a disparar, el ataque no fue letal solo lo suficiente para hacerme algunos rasguños y dejarme inconsciente._

**Continuará….**


	5. Conclusiones 1

**Este fic lo cree a las 12 de la noche, después de leerme por quinta vez el quinto Libro. Lo he actualizado un poco con algunos datos del sexto así espero que les guste y que lo lean.**

**He aquí mis explicaciones del porque cada uno de estos espías escogió ese camino. No trato de justificarlos ni menos de condenarlos, solo se me ocurrió y decidí ponerlo para que lo lean.**

**Mi primer fic de Harry Potter:**

**ESPÍAS**

**Conclusiones**

**(1)**

_El Señor Oscuro poco a poco comenzó a dudar de todos ya no nos contaba todo sus planes, pronto comenzó a ponernos a prueba pero yo era más astuto que él, me adelanta a sus ideas y no dudaba de mí, por lo menos no tanto como de los demás. Cuando veía una debilidad en él le sugería algunas cosas como la vigilancia de Dumbledore, le sugerí, sutilmente, que Dumbledore debía ser vigilado más de cerca que alguien de nosotros debiera estar pendiente de él, ganarse su confianza. El Señor Oscuro lo pensó y me puso a cargo de la misión, a los pocos días le hablé de la vacante de Profesor de Pociones que necesitaba Hogwarts. Le dije al Señor Oscuro que me acercaría a Dumbledore como un mortífago arrepentido, que Dumbledore confiaba en el arrepentimiento de los demás, su punto débil. El Señor Oscuro no dudó en ningún momento de mi plan y me mando a que cubriera la plaza, que hiciera todo lo posible para ganarme la confianza de Dumbledore y descubriera donde se reunía la Orden de Fénix._

_El Señor Oscuro se pasaba horas tratando de descifrar la profecía que le dije, estaba a punto de atacar todo centro de maternidad hasta que le dije que me había enterado que la profecía estaba incompleta, pero trataría de enterarme de lo demás lo más pronto posible. Lo pude detener pero no supe cuanto tiempo._

_Le informé a Dumbledore del interés del Señor Oscuro en escuchar toda la profecía completa, le pedí que me digiera lo de más pero el se negó, me dijo que no era prudente que yo tuviera esa información en mi mente mientras estaba con el Señor Oscuro. También lo consideré prudente, el Señor Oscuro aún era más poderoso que yo._

_Un año paso y el Señor Oscuro seguía pensando en la profecía cada vez, pero esta vez se sentía más seguro. Algo había cambiado en él, parecía que sabía algunos pasos de Dumbledore antes que este los diese. La información que yo le traía era ahí veces importante, pero no a tal punto de saber los pasos de Dumbledore, poco a poco lo fui descubriendo el Señor Oscuro tenía un espía pero no cualquier espía alguien tan idiota de contarle al el Señor Oscuro todo lo que escuchaba sin reparar en las consecuencias. Muchas veces tuve que refutar lo que el otro le decía para calmar sus aminos, por suerte parecía que el Señor Oscuro confiaba más en mi cautela que en la de su otro espía. Por suerte yo era más cauteloso e inteligente o de lo contrario ya hubiese sido descubierto hace tiempo. Pero ahora mi misión era saber quien era ese espía que había puesto un apellido en la cabeza del Señor Oscuro, había puesto a todos los mortífagos detrás de ellos y me había ordenado detrás de ellos._

_Cuando no tuve otra opción tuve que decírselo a Dumbledore, al principio no me creyó pero cuando le avisé de un ataque a ellos borró todas sus dudas. Poco a poco el espía se hacía más arriesgado, daba información casi exacta de cuantos iban a atacar y como iba a ser el ataque, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue en los detalles que daba de los Potters, poco a poco mis dudas se fueron esfumando. Parecía que el Señor Oscuro ya no deseaba esperar a que yo averiguara lo demás de la profecía, estaba listo para actuar el mismo si era posible. Tuve que reunirme rápidamente con Dumbledore, pero a la vez sin despertar sospechas_

Hay un espía en el grupo de Potter – le dijo Severus a Dumbledore en la oficina de este último – parece que no todos son muy leales.

- Estas seguro

Necesitan esconderse lo más pronto posible – continuo – o de lo contrario el Señor Oscuro los atacará en cualquier momento por la profecía

- Como sabe que Harry es el bebe correcto

- Por uno de los amigos de Potter, él le despejó todas las dudas.

_Me fui inmediatamente, aún no sabía porque daba información para que el inútil de Potter y su vástago se salvaran, pero lo hice y no me arrepentía de esa acción. Dumbledore meditó lo que le dije ya que tardo en darle el mensaje a Potter, mejor para mí así el Señor Oscuro no desconfiaría de mí. Pasó un tiempo antes que me enterara que Potter y su familia se habían escondido con el encantamiento Fidelio. Ahora si Potter y su familia podían estar seguros de entre todos los amigos de él, yo jamás hubiera sospechado de Black quizás de su amigo Licántropo pero no de él._

_Pero poco me duró la seguridad, en menos de dos semanas cuando yo estaba con el Señor Oscuro dándole mis informes sobre mi "búsqueda inútil de los Potters", él me dijo que no era necesario que ya sabía donde se encontraban y que necesitaba que regresara al colegio para vigilar a Dumbledore y que no levantara sospechas en mí. Me estaba probando, sabía que lo que me decía era una prueba para saber si yo le seguía siendo fiel. Le hice caso y me fui directamente hacía Hogwarts, pero no sabía si decirle a Dumbledore lo que el Señor Oscuro me había dicho, había visto que él había salido pero no sabía a donde. Comencé a buscar a Dumbledore por todo el colegio hasta fui a lugar que nunca pensé que iba pisar, pero no lo encontré. Le pregunté al squib pero no me dio razón y me dejo con mis pensamientos. Después de varios minutos ví que Dumbledore regresaba, fui inmediatamente a verlo, pero se detuvo para hablar con Hagrid antes de ingresar al colegio e ir directamente a su despacho._

_Ingresé después de unos minutos que él lo hiciera, lo encontré hundido en su sillón con las manos en el rostro, entonces ahí supe que A los pocos minutos supe que el Señor Oscuro no me había mentido. Al verme Dumbledore se acomodó en su sillón y espero que le hablara pero no pude decir nada, así que él empezó._

Parece que todo ha acabado – Severus no le entendió – Voldemort a desaparecido, pero dudo que haya muerto

¿Cómo es posible? – Severus estaba sorprendido por la afirmación de Dumbledore

En el ataque a la casa de los Potter – la voz de Dumbledore estaba un poco ahogada – al parecer algo salio mal cuando se disponía a matar a Harry y la maldición rebotó

Sólo el niño sobrevivió – _no podía creer que todo mis esfuerzos solo habían salvado al niño_

-Sí

- Y el traidor ya fue atrapado

-todavía no, dentro de unos momentos vendrá el Ministro para que le de toda la información que tengo.

_Aún no lo podía creer, Black era un traidor después de todo. Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a la mía aun tenía que preparar las clases del próximo año y estaba atrasado. No sabía que sentir con la muerte del Señor Oscuro, estaba aliviado, pero a la vez preocupado. Si Dumbledore decía que él todavía no había muerto era por algo, pero lo peor era que con la desaparición del Señor Oscuro los mortífagos cometerían muchas tonterías, los atraparían pero a cuantos se iban a llevar en esas persecuciones, cuantos se entregaran. Ahora si se iba a saber cuantos le fueron fieles al Señor Oscuro. A mi ya no me preocupaba, yo estaba bajo la protección de Dumbledore por si a algún mortífago se le ocurriese reducir su sentencia soltando nombres._

**Espero que les haya gustado la parte de Severus. Muchos odian a mi profesor de pociones pero yo se que el no traicionó a Dumbledore, hay varias razones que me ayudan a creer en su inocencia como que le avisara a Dumbledore de los cambios que el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa estaba sufriendo o el querer convencer a Fugde del regreso del Voldemort, por algunas cosas más aún creo en la inocencia de mi profesor ya que él es uno de los personajes más enigmático del libro y espero haberle hecho justicia con este fanfic. Espero sus rewiev. **


	6. Coclusiones 2

**Este fic lo cree a las 12 de la noche, después de leerme por quinta vez el quinto Libro. Lo he actualizado un poco con algunos datos del sexto así espero que les guste y que lo lean.**

**He aquí mis explicaciones del porque cada uno de estos espías escogió ese camino. No trato de justificarlos ni menos de condenarlos, solo se me ocurrió y decidí ponerlo para que lo lean.**

**Mi primer fic de Harry Potter:**

**ESPÍAS**

**Conclusiones**

**(2)**

_Era un espía del Señor Oscuro, cada día me sentía más sucio y me aborrecía a mí mismo pero no podía evitar sentir la seguridad que me daba cada vez que lo veía o cada vez que le decía lo que descubría o escuchaba. Ahora andaba cerca de Dumbledore y de mis amigos, iba a cada reunión y me sentaba cerca de Dumbledore con seguridad. Ahora nadie podría hacerme daño._

_Los primogénitos de James y Frank nacieron uno detrás del otro. Hicimos una fiesta sin igual, muy pocas tuvimos para celebrar y esta era una de las razones. Alice y Lily regresaron al cuartel un día después de dar a luz no podían quedarse mucho tiempo ya que podían ser atacadas, el mismo Dumbledore lo decidió no dio el porque, no dio explicaciones. Era verdad que el mi amo había decidido atacar el hospital donde ellas habían estado pero renunció a la idea rápidamente, yo respiré aliviado ya que yo era uno de los que cuidaba a Lily en el hospital y también no deseaba que mataran a las pequeñas alegrías que habían llegado al cuartel. Era relajante verlos dormir uno al lado del otro y muy divertido ver como sus padres los veían. Una vez Sirius apareció un par de baberos alrededor de sus cuellos cuando veían a sus bebes, lo más divertidos era que se tardaron horas para darse cuenta de la broma, hasta Dumbledore se rió de la situación. Los bebes habían traído esperanza pero a mi me hundían en mis dudas y temores, en el asco que sentía después de cada reunión que tenía con mi amo. Deseaba dejarlo, ya no seguir ayudándolo. El poco coraje que tuve lo usé para no asistir a una de nuestras citas, pero fue el peor error que cometí. Mi amo me visitó unos días después y me torturo por horas para que la próxima vez no olvidara nuestra cita._

_Toda la seguridad que tuve, toda la confianza que había alcanzado en esos meses lo perdí en unos segundos, cuando supe que con el Señor Oscuro no se jugaba, que yo le había jurado lealtad y debía honrarlo hasta mi muerte que me llegaría ya sea en sus manos o en las de mis amigos. Deseaba decírselo a alguien pero todos estaban ocupados protegiéndose de los ataques de los mortífagos, en especial Frank, Alice, James y Lily los constantes ataques a ellos les impedían llevarse a sus hijos a sus casas así que yo era el que generalmente los cuidaba. No sabía porque pero mi amo deseaba saber información especificas de los niños, no era difícil darle esa información y hasta me hacía sentir mejor ya que no tenía que espiar a mis amigos y los planes de ataque de Dumbledore habían pasado a segundo plano. Pero hubo algo que me hizo pensar que mi amo tenía un espía a su lado, Dumbledore unos días después confirmo mi sospechas cuando nos habló de un ataque que mi amo estaba pensando hacer y por eso debíamos irnos del cuartel inmediatamente, a Dumbledore se le escapo que un espía era el que le había informado. Inmediatamente cambiamos de lugar ya que el ya sabía a donde debíamos ir, no pude informarle a mi amo a tiempo y su ataque se frustró._

_Cuando tuve tiempo le informe a mi amo de que tenía un espía, sonrió con la noticia, parecía que yo le había confirmado sus sospechas. Pero el quería más, pronto mis ordenes volvieron a cambiar debía volver al lado de mis amigos y avisarle su daban muestras de saber quien era ese espía. Le pregunte a ellos, pero ninguno lo sabía, solo Dumbledore era el que tenía contacto con él. Dumbledore también desaparecía por semanas, nos decía que era porque el año escolar estaba terminando y los profesores necesitaban de su presencia. Yo le creía después de todo era el director de Hogwarts. Por suerte el año escolar acabo y yo había entregado la vida de mis mejores amigos en bandeja de plata a mi amo, después de una sesión de tortura le dije que el bebe de James era el que había nacido último. No sabía para que quería esta información pero no era para bueno, quise prevenir a James pero no podía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas en mí. Por suerte Dumbledore nos lo dijo una semana después que las clases terminaran._

Se de buena fuente que te has convertido en la prioridad de Voldemort – le dijo Dumbledore a James que estaba junto con sus amigos

Creí que ese eras tu – bromeó, pero Dumbledore no sonrió – quien fue el que te dijo eso

No puedo decirte pero confío plenamente en él – Dumbledore vio a cada uno de los cuatro – también se que uno de tus amigos es un traidor

James rió – en eso tu fuente esta equivocada, ninguno de ellos es un mortífago

- no estoy mintiendo, James, desde ahora te debes cuidar muy bien

_Dumbledore nos dejo, James nos comenzó a ver a cada uno, pero luego nos sonrió para mi alivio, pero aún seguía preocupado por Dumbledore si el sabía que yo era el traidor, de repente estaba esperando que cometa un mal paso para poder descubrirme ante mis amigos, lo que más temía era ser descubierto por mis amigos, ver sus rostros defraudados y sus miradas de odio hacia mí. Había hecho que mi amo fuera detrás de mi mejor amigo y su familia pero no podía hacer nada sin que el Señor Oscuro me matara, le tenía demasiado miedo a la muerte como para poder hacer algo en su contra._

_Los días pasaron y los ataques fueron demasiados, James y Lily con la justas si dormían. Fuimos donde Dumbledore para pedirle ayuda por suerte el tenía una idea para alegría de James y Lily y problemas para mí. Nos habló del encantamiento Fidelio y sus beneficios que nadie los podría encontrar ni el mismo Señor Oscuro. Me asusté si ellos se escondían de tal forma quizás mi amo me echaría la culpa a mi y me podría matar, pero no podía hacer nada James y Lily se alegraron con la noticia. Sirius me veía de una forma extraña acaso se podía leer mi miedo en mi rostro, traté de fingir felicidad igual que los demás. Dumbledore se ofreció como guardián secreto, pero James lo rechazó de inmediato, dijo que Sirius sería perfecto para el trabajo. Me asuste más Sirius era más fácil de atacar que Dumbledore pero sería imposible que hable, por más que el Señor Oscuro lo torturase. Por un momento me alegré ya que yo estaría a salvo del odio de mi amo y James y Lily permanecerían siempre seguros, ya que estaba seguro que mi amo se aburriría de buscarlos en unos meses, además Sirius jamás delataría a James._

_Con esos pensamientos salimos del despacho de Dumbledore, con mis pensamientos un poco calmados y pensando como entregar a Sirius al Señor Oscuro sin que descubran que yo había sido. El día de hacer el hechizo Sirius me pidió que lo acompañara para luego ir a celebrar por nuestro pequeño triunfo contra mi amo, asentí y lo acompañe. Ya en la casa de James, Sirius habló con el unos minutos alejado de los demás._

Hay cambio de planes, Colagusano – dijo James a Peter – Sirius es un cobarde que no desea ser mi guardián secreto – dijo sonriendo

Peter no entendió – entonces quien será, deberíamos llamar a Lunático

Lunático no va a saber nada, pero tu serás el guardián secreto – dijo Sirius – así Voldemort no sospechará, me perseguirá a mi mientras tu estarás escondido.

_Estaba feliz y triste a la vez, mi amo sabría de esto ni bien me viese, yo ya tenía todo arreglado, pero no pude echarme atrás ni menos negarme a la petición de James. Le prometí que me escondería tan bien que nadie me encontraría, Sirius dijo que también se escondería y me hizo prometerle que no le diría nada a Remus ya que sospechaba de él. Yo trate de decirle que sus sospechas eran infundadas pero no hubo tiempo ya que ni bien llegue a mi casa, recogí lo poco que tenía y me escondí en una pequeña cueva que solo mis amigos y yo conocíamos_

_Los primeros días fueron horribles, no podía conciliar el sueño ya que cualquier ruido me asustaba, siempre pensaba que en cualquier momento los mortífagos llegarían por mí y me llevarían ante mi amo. Casi a mitad de semana Lunático me visitó y me trajo comida ya que yo no salía ni por provisiones, hablamos largo rato pero no le conté sobre el cambio que Sirius y yo habíamos hecho. Mi escondite no duro por mucho, mis pesadillas terminaron con mi voluntad y antes que termine la semana me encontraba yendo hacia mi amo. Me encontré con Avery en el camino y el me llevo donde el amo. El Señor Oscuro me recibió y escuchó todo lo que dije entre sollozos, luego me despidió diciéndome que regresé a mi escondite. Así lo hice, pero no dormí en la cueva cuando llegó la noche, no deseaba ir por si me encontraba con Canuto o Lunático no quería verlos después de lo que había hecho. Me dormí en el parque que había cerca de ahí, me transforme en rata e ingresé por los barrotes. No pude dormir esa noche, los deseos de saber que había pasado me mantuvieron despiertos toda la noche y antes que amaneciera regresé a mi cueva. Ahí tampoco pude dormir ya que a los pocos minutos llego Lunático con la noticia_

Peter, despierta – Remus sacudió a su amigo hasta que este se levanto – ha sucedido una tragedia, James y Lily han muerto

_Sentí dolor en mi pecho, la culpa cayó sobre mí y mi conciencia no tuvo compasión de mí._

Sirius los entrego a Voldemort – continuo Remus – él era el traidor. Ahora todos están buscándolos, por suerte Voldemort ha muerto

_El miedo se apoderó de mí, ¡mi amo!, sin él yo corría peligro. Sirius me iba a delatar si es que no me mataba antes, sabía que Sirius me estaría buscando en esos momentos. Debía rogar que lo hiciera o de lo contrario iría donde Dumbledore a aclararle todo y con Dumbledore de su parte yo tendría todas las de perder. Remus me dejo solo, creyendo que sufría por el dolor que perder a mis amigos, cogí mi varita y salí a buscar refugio. Podría ir donde Dumbledore y pedirle ayuda pero me haría preguntas, luego pensé en ir al ministerio pero antes que me pusiera en marcha, me encontré con Canuto. Parecía que había leído mis pensamientos._

Buscando refugio, Traidor – dijo Sirius a Peter, apuntándole con su varita – vas a venir conmigo para aclarar las cosas y después voy hacer todo lo posible para que un Dementor te bese

Sirius, amigo, no es lo que crees – Peter estaba acorralado

Tú eras el traidor – Sirius estaba furioso – vendiste a James y a Lily

_Había muchos muggles que comenzaban a reunirse a nuestro alrededor, entonces se me ocurrió un plan, un plan descabellado pero quizás era lo único que me podía salvar en ese momento. Me corte el dedo con mi propia varita manchando de sangre a Sirius, el me miraba sorprendido y sin entender lo que hacía. Esa era mi oportunidad_

Tú mataste a James y a Lily – grito Peter –como pudiste, traidor, eran nuestros amigos.

_Sirius me iba a atacar pero no lo deje, lancé un maldición por toda la calle que el tuvo que esquivar. Mate a todos los que lo habían escuchado hablar, luego me transformé en rata y me fui por el alcantarillado, dejando atrás la risa de Sirius y las voces de los Aurores del Ministerio, no había duda que lo habían atrapado. Pero yo tenía un problema mayor no tenía a donde ir, estaba seguro que los mortífagos me creían culpable por la muerte de su amo. Ahora si estaba solo, nadie lo podía ayudar._

**Peter no es uno de los personajes que yo adore, pero trate de explicar el porque, creo yo, se hizo espía de Voldemort. Después de todo, hay veces en que el miedo puede más que las ideas que uno tiene.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic dejen rewiev si es así, porfa **


End file.
